Talk:Quinn/@comment-16477585-20130914005633/@comment-5605969-20130914035006
I dunno why you even came to this page, but I'll take the bait, as my main adc is Quinn. Passive is awesome. Unlike Riven's this one scales with bonus ad, but has a great base (also, ranged). You saying it's better in duels than in lane is Reason A why you don't know her. Sure her passive is kinda retarded sometimes, but most times it will target the adc if itt must, and you'll be able to do some nasty pokes, that other champs, in order to do, must use mana. Q IS for the blink alone. It's base is bad (true). But Quinn is not a champ about skill scaling. (Wanna complain about AD scalings? have you seen Twitch?) And her blind is what makes her great versus AA oriented carries, and bad vs skill oriented carries. It's balanced. W is the most laughable in your post. First of all, it is a close quarters reveal. 2100 is really not that impressive, true. But when you are chasing in the jungle, ans someone flashes, you can chase them with E, or choose not to if you see the enemy. In lane it's awesome to check if their support is in the bush, and try to kill him. And it offers 40% AS on top of great dmg output. Not to mention MS to chase for 3 SECS. And with ulti it's 80% AS. Great for a 20 sec duration. Also, regarding cooldowns, W gets to 30 cd. Ashe is 60 at all ranks. E. It's true. i don't even understand why it deals dmg, since it's obviously barely noticeable. BUT the fact that procs the passive (most of the times). makes it scale with 70% bonus AD, plus the base, which can be 375. I like those numbers. And 1 sec per rank? That's amazing. Imagine if it was static, or had tremendous cd at early ranks. Lame. Ulti. I imagine how you feel about yi, since her ulti is EXACTLY THE SAME as his at rank 3 with W at 5. Except she gets bonus MS if outside combat (great roaming potential and chase or escape). Ofc it has huge CD. That ulti has so many uses. And can do some whacko plays. Most ADC ultis have clear objectives. Quinn? Be creative. The only thing I agree is her losing her passiv in melee. That is true. I also add the terrible base and scales. As I mentioned before, I think Quinn's valor form should have different base / scalings, and her ulti needs more disengage dmg. All Quinn players can understand the dmg sucks. But that's to incentivate you to keep in Valor for as long as possible, and not press R again for easy kill. You mentioned Riven? Imagine if as soon as you used her second R you lost all your bonuses. Would make think twice before clicking it to just get 1 kill. All champs are different. Riven is Riven and Quinn is Quinn. Next time you come to this page to say something, have some actual experience.